Punishment
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Betrayal comes with a heavy punishment.


_Disclaimer - Don't own the lost boys_

So, E.M. morning inspired me to write this after I read her Marko piece. A thank you goes out to her for that. Not sure if this worked out as good as I planned.

* * *

Betrayal.

It's a word that is used every day and it is something that is performed every day. Those who betray often forget betrayal comes with a heavy punishment. To the guy who shopped his best friend to the cops, the woman who didn't keep her best friends secret a secret, and then to the other girl who put the blame on her brother, her brother who was punished for her responsibilities…all these people have never felt so sorry in their life as they do now. The guy is sorry, sorry for ratting out on his best friend. Those apologies mean nothing now, they do not save him. He has had his punishment and he now lies in some gutter dead and broken. That is the punishment for betraying a best friend, a friend who trusted him. The woman who also lied to her best friend, broke her promise of keeping her secret, has too had her punishment. She is sorry for telling her best friend's husband what her friend did. She is sorry for opening her mouth and breaking her promise of never telling a soul what her friend had told her. She is sorry because if she hadn't of, she wouldn't have lost everything. She forgot that her best friend knew her secrets too, that she had told her them in confidence. Now she has lost her own partner, her children wish to not see her. These people have had their punishments, and they now know betrayal comes at a heavy price. They are so, so, sorry for doing these things and all have learned their lesson in hurt, loneliness, anguish, and bitterness. These people know not to do it again.

The last girl, the last girl, however feels no regret at what she has done. Her brother has been sent away. His beloved things have been taken away from him and he know longer can see his family. This girl does not care that he is suffering because of what she has done. Nobody in her family knows what she has done. They do not know it was her fault, not her brother's. This girl is the worst. Because of her, her brother could have been killed. Never ever, the rules in the vampire world, get yourself exposed. The rules have been broken and fearing what would happen, this girl covered it up and pinned everything on her dear brother who cared for, who always looked after his little sister. She does not care though, no she does not care that he has nothing now, that he could have been killed as a punishment. It does not belong to him, he does not deserve it. It is her who carries the truth, it is her who is the one who deserves everything he is going through. This is a lie she has done, but she betrayed him too.

He has lost the person he loves because of her. Attempting to keep away any shred of evidence it was her fault, making sure nothing could lead back to her, she has put more blame on her brother. Their family did not know of the human girl. The rules were strict within their circle. Socialise with humans by all means, but never, ever, fall in love with one. Nobody had any worries of that happening. To her brother, he saw humans for two things, sex and food, but it all changed one night. He knew not to tell his family about the girl. He went to extreme measures to keep her a secret. The only person he confided in was his little sister, the one who he would have walked into the sun for, the one he would have walked over broken glass for; all punishments he would have done for her. They were the closest out of the five, but she betrayed him.

This punishment, this punishment he is now having, is not right. He does not deserve it. Because of her selfish reasons, her selfish self, he has lost the one he loves.

Her friend is the one who is disappointed. It is him who watches her, watches her walk around without a care. It is him who knows she must be punished, must learn that betraying one of your own is something that you never do. His blue green eyes study her as she moves around the room. He sits on the railing of the balcony, and there is no usual playful look in his eyes, nor a grin on his lips. She knows he is there and he knows she knows he is there. She however does not know what is swimming in his poisonous mind. They are not connected, they do not share the same blood, but they are friends. Marko knows she must be punished for betraying her brother, for breaking the rules.

She finally opens the balcony door then and a bright, beaming, smile comes onto her face. Her blonde ringlets flow to her shoulders, and her beautiful lilac dress flows prettily to her knees. The smiles never leaves her face as she sits beside him.

''You know the rest don't approve of you.'' She turns to look at him. ''If they came back now, I would be in a lot of trouble.''

Marko looks at her and a grin appears on his lips. It is not his usual grin but she does not see any difference.

''Anything for friendship, right?'' His eyes pierce hers. ''What would you say if they came back now?''

''The truth of course'' her gloved hand grabs his. ''I wish you really wouldn't smoke.''

Marko's stares at her. ''You should loosen up for once. Stop being so uptight.''

A shocked look crosses her face and her hand slips from his. She clears her throat and looks downwards. They sit in silence then and with every passing minute, the bright smile slowly starts to slip from her china face. Her eyes turn to look at him then, finding he is staring into thin air. The end of his cigarette glows in the darkness as he brings it to his lips, and she watches him blow out a smoke ring. She looks away and, resting her elbow on her knee, leans her cheek into her palm. He is acting strange she realises. There seems to be a disappointed and untrusting look in his eyes. She tries to think what she has done wrong, or perhaps he hasn't fed yet. No, it's not that. His pale face holds a slight pink look to it and she had felt the warmth when she touched his hand. Perhaps she was making nothing out of something.

''Come for a ride with me, Dusk?'' Marko says.

She straightens up and looks at him. ''Now?''

''Yes, now.'' He stands up and holds out his hand.

''Why?'' she takes his hand. ''Where are we going?''

Marko pulls her up. ''Like I said, for a ride.''

A smile comes onto her face. ''Alright.''

* * *

Now, a confused look comes onto her face when the bike comes to a stop. Her arms untwine themselves from around him and she looks around, a small frown appearing on her face. She climbs off the bike and looks around again. Marko comes to a stand next to her, his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets. They are at a far distance from Santa Carla, yet she does not know why he has brought her here. The grass tickles her legs as it blows slightly in the breeze and the aroma of the rich smell of blossom enters her senses. Light pink petals blow down on them and she shakes her head when they land in her hair. The night is silent where they are, all signs of human civilisation long gone. Marko begins to walk then and, looking once more around, she follows after him. The click of the lighter is heard, then followed by the smell of pot. She makes a face and then frowns again. Nothing but confusion runs through her. This is a place she has not been to before, yet why should she? It is nothing but a mere field full of blossom trees. It wouldn't be for privacy as they usually sit on top of the lighthouse when they talk or go to the beach or even up to San Francisco for a few hours. Yet this place, this place holds nothing but a beautiful smell. Marko says nothing as she walks beside him.

He stares straight ahead of him and her confusion soon becomes concern. He is most acting strange. She cannot see no teasing look in his eyes, not the bright shining grin on his lips, nor the playful look he wears. It is not an empty expression, it's merely closed. She realises he is doing this deliberately. He's pissed somehow and she ponders why. It's not till they come to the biggest tree do they stop.

He sits down in the grass and leans up against the trunk. Petals shower themselves in his curls and he beckons her to sit with him. She sits opposite him instead.

The joint is thrown away and he leans towards her. ''I want to show you something.''

The frown disappears off her face and she also leans towards him. ''What?''

His gloved hands cup her face. ''Show you what happens to us when we betray one of our own.''

She moves back away from him, but he see's the look cross her face. His hand shoots out, grabbing hers when she stands. He pulls her back down and shakes his head.

''I know what you did, Dusk.'' Marko stares at her with disappointment. ''I know.''

''I don't what you're talking about.'' She sticks up her nose.

''Yes, you do.'' his hands come to either side of her face. ''I'm going to show you what happened to own of my own.''

''What? What do you mean one of your own?''

''One of our family members.'' Marko glances around for a second. ''I'm going to show you what happened to her.'' He looks back at her. ''Because she betrayed us all.''

Dusk removes his hands from her face and turns away. ''It was an accident. I...I didn't mean to. It all went horribly wrong. He told me not to. He said I wasn't ready yet, that I was too young to feed alone. I didn't listen, I should have listened. I made sure though, I made sure there was nobody around. I don't know what happened. I... I got...I lost control. I didn't hear them stumble upon me, didn't feel or smell them. I just couldn't...think.''

''It happens, a feeding frenzy. It takes over you, and it's near impossible to control when you're so young.'' Marko turns her to face him. ''Accidents happen but you should have listened. Why did you do that, Dusk? Why did you blame everything on him?''

She pushes him away. ''Why do you care?''

''Care!'' Marko forcefully grabs her. ''Because he was my friend too. I've known him much longer than you have, before you were even born.'' His grip tightens on her. ''I'm just completely disgusted that you could do something like that to one of our own. You do realise what you've done? Remember who saved you''

''God, what are you, my father.'' she spits and yanks her arm from his grip.

''It's completely heartless''

''We are heartless, Marko.''

''Never to my family'' he yanks her towards him, ignoring her cry. ''That was your brother! Your family; the ones who took you in. If it weren't for him, you'd be nothing but bones by now.'' he shook her then. ''Betrayal is something that isn't taken to lightly in our world. You know the rules.''

''Who are you to tell me off. You're not my brother, you're not even family.''

''Because no one else knows. You're a selfish, spoilt, brat.'' He continues shaking her. ''I should tell them what you've done, that it was you who did that. You think he'll ever forgive you now. If he comes back, he'll most likely kill you. For what you've done the punishment would be death.''

She starts to cry then. ''I was scared okay! Scared what they'd do if they found out it was me. I thought...I thought if I said it was him, he'd get off lightly. He's older.''

Marko stops shaking her and he laughs maliciously. ''Scared! Then you got that girl murdered.''

''She was human, who cares?''

''He did! You don't quite understand, do you?'' Marko forcefully grabs her face. ''You're right. It's really got nothing to do with me. I'm not a part of your family, but I'm doing this because I care. You're ignorant and betrayal always carries a punishment. It's the rules''

''Get off me'' she cries. ''It's not your job to punish me.''

''Will you tell them then?''

She looks away when more tears fall. ''They'll kill me for it.''

''You should have told them to begin with. You would have been punished but accidents happen at such a young age. You've blown everything up.''

His hands come to either side of her face. ''Let me show you what happened to one of our own.''

She sniffles. ''Is it possible?''

''We're not connected but I can show you.''

* * *

_She is crying. Bloody tears run down her pale cheeks in thick red droplets. They soak her already, caked in blood, white dress. The last remaining white dots of her dress turn crimson. He stands in front of her, and there is no expression upon his face as he looks at her. The rest stand behind him and their eyes show nothing but disappointment, anger, and regret. It was never meant to be. It was a mistake made. He should have never changed her, they should have never brought her into their family. Dwayne said, he told them he didn't like her. None listened. David always listened to the silent vampire. His opinion was the one that mattered the most to him. Dwayne saw something within her, something they didn't, and he voiced his thoughts to his leader. There was concern for his family, but it was ignored. _

_Now, now, David regrets not listening to Dwayne, he regrets bringing her into his family, and he feels a hate, a hate for himself. He had put his family in danger, and David is, deep within, sorry. It's Paul who's hurting the most. He was the one who wanted a sister, he was the one who begged and begged and begged. Max had said no, Paul had continued pleading. He wanted her as a sister, that girl. They had fun together. She wouldn't be a problem, she was good. How wrong Paul was, and how wrong they all were. It was Dwayne and Dwayne only who knew she was a danger to their family. He was the one who had been observing her when they were all together. She was a free spirit, innocent, but deep within, there was something there. He knew, he knew she wouldn't fit their lifestyle. It would destroy her. It wasn't cut out for her. Dwayne saw and it was all pushed aside._

_The damage has been done now. It's too late. They have to leave the town, never come back. It's been nothing but a bloody carnage. She has left a trail of bloody carnage, and more have been killed to cover up her mistake. She cries and cries but she is not sorry for what she has done. She never wanted to be one of them. They tricked her. She wished she never met them, wished she never met Paul. If she hadn't of, it would have never happened. The bottle would have never been brought to her lips. She had wanted nothing more than to go home, go home to her mom and dad, and cuddle up with her dog buttercup. It would never happen. She was a monster like them now. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. Paul's attempts at making her laugh, cheering her up, was wasted. He'd buy her things to try to make her smile. Nothing worked. Inside she was broken and it was something that would never be fixed. No matter how much they included her in everything, saw her as family, she hated them. She'd spit at Paul, hit Marko, swear at David, and trash Dwayne's beloved books. A punishment would be delivered. This increased her hate for them and little did they know, something was going to happen._

_It did. She showed them what she was, slaughtered them, and then let half of them go. They knew now, they knew that monsters really did exist. Hundreds were murdered that night. The beach was painted in red, corpses were all along the shore line. They were found in alleys, front doorsteps, and the streets. All night she had killed, but it didn't stop there. The town was in chaos, nothing but screams of pain and terror were in the nights air. The streets had run red, thick oozing blood was smeared all over the town. The guys walked through blood, guts...their boots crunched through bones. It was a massacre and she was still killing._

_They were exposed. The vampire population was in danger, they were all in danger._

_All night they looked for her, followed her, coming across more bloody carnage. Their boots became soaked in blood, bits of flesh stuck to the bottom of their soles._

_They found her hours later and Paul moved in for the kill straight away. Bodies upon bodies of children lay around her; bones broken, skin torn, faces unrecognisable. It was Dwayne who stopped him, stopped him from taking the fatal bite._

_Now, this punishment, this punishment is the worst one could give a vampire. _

_The tears still pour down her face, and she doesn't look up at Paul. _

_''You know what you've done?'' Paul looks down at her. ''You know what's going to happen?''_

_She looks up at him and spits right in his face. ''I hate you. Rot in hell!''_

_

* * *

_She doesn't want to see anymore. Her lip trembles, and she tries to push the images away. They keep coming, they fill her mind, and she begins trembling all over.

A cry leaves her lips when more come, and she begs Marko to stop. He doesn't. He continues shoving them into her head, still having his hands on either side of her face. He is still looking at her, but she cannot see him. These memories are playing out in front of her. It hurts her, makes her cry out again, and she pleads for him to stop. More blood is spilled, she's see Paul tear at the girls neck, hears her screams of pain. Her eyes see Marko standing behind Paul, see's the look in his eyes, then the others. It's horrible, just so horrible. She doesn't want to see it anymore, but he doesn't listen. She still see's what is happening.

It's the girl. The girl who frightens her for so many reasons. He's draining her, slowly taking every last drop, but she knows it will not kill her. She will be paralysed until she feeds again. Dusk knows why he is doing it and her lip trembles even more. It's nothing but just blood, screams, and pain.

''I don't want to see anymore'' she cries. ''Stop it.''

As soon as she says these words they vanish from her mind and tears leak down her cheeks. Marko moves away from her and they stare at each other in silence for sometime. Will that happen to her? Is it that bad, that she will have that done? Fear builds within and she feels guilt, deep, deep guilt for what she has done. Her brother, her dear brother, who saved her life, gave her a new one, she has betrayed. His lover she murdered. Because of her he is not with them all. What has she done! More tears fall down her cheeks and she silently cries. Her poor, poor, dear loving brother. How evil she really is. How selfish she is, just so she could save her own skin. It was her fault and she should have told them it was her, whether she was scared or not.

''Do you know what we did with her after?'' Marko picks blades of grass between his fingers. ''She was unable to move, talk, or even blink now that she was completely drained, but she was looking at us as we buried a whole in the ground and dumped her in it. She was still staring...we didn't cover her back up. She was still staring upwards. She didn't see us leave. She was still staring when the sun came up. Her pain woke me up, woke us all up, but she was unable to scream or cry. She watched as the sun destroyed her.'' Marko looks at her. ''This is where she died, this is where we killed her.''

''That...that girl she...'' more tears run down her face. ''She looks li...like-''

Marko leans forwards. ''You.'' He looks away. ''That's why I brought you here, this is why I showed you what happens when you betray your family.'' He looks back at her. ''Now do you see?''

Dusk nods her head, sniffling quietly. ''You do care.''

Marko smiles slightly.

''And...Will that happen to me?'' Fear takes over. ''Will they do that punishment to me?''

The smile disappears off his face. ''For the mistake you made? I doubt it. It's covered back up, it was an accident.'' He shrugs. When you tell them the whole truth, when you tell your brother? I don't know. He cares about you a lot, and I don't know what he'll do when the truth comes out.''

Marko does, but he does not tell her. He does not say what will happen as it hurts just thinking of it. ''Have you learnt now?''

She nods her head and wipes away her tears. ''Betrayal carries a heavy punishment.''

* * *

So, what did you think? I didn't want to make Marko sappy, but I'm worried I did. He was showing her the rules as she is new, but...Did he come across as a softie?


End file.
